priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Stack the Deck
Stack the Deck is a game played for a car and with 6 grocery items where 3 match the displayed price. Gameplay *The contestant is shown seven different digits (in the style of playing cards), five of which are the digits in the price of a car. *The contestant is given an opportunity to "stack the deck" in their favor and receive up to three digits of the car's price in their correct positions. The contestant is shown three pairs of grocery items, one at a time. Each pair has a price displayed, and the contestant must select the item that correctly corresponds to the price. For each correct answer the contestant may choose a digit in the price of the car to be revealed and the card's position (e.g. "the fourth number in the price"). *After the three prices have been guessed, the contestant must fill in the remaining slots correctly using the remaining cards to win the car. The car's price is then revealed by flipping over the game title. *If you end up playing this game, the best strategy, if possible, would be to ask for the 3rd, 4th, and 5th positions, because the game would then basically become guessing the price of the car in thousands. History *On the game's very first playing on October 9, 2006, it was won right away. For full proof click on the link seen below. *Beginning on September 24, 2009, the number cards in numerical order; the pre-Season 38 playings had the number cards in a mixed order. *On February 6, 2015, a new screen graphic was introduced with the picture of the contestant in between the pictures of the two grocery items. With this change, the prices of both items can be seen simultaneously. *It was created by former director Bart Eskander. *On April 7, 2015, a former Price is Right contestant from 1996, Martha, who played Dice Game and lost, but ended up in the Showcase and won her Showcase, played this game. She also lost, and also didn't make it to the Showcase. *Stack the Deck has been won 22 times. The most recent win happened on June 22, 2016. *On January 11, 2016, contestant Rachelle got just 1 grocery item correct, and wanted the 5th number, a 4. Needing the first 4 numbers, she correctly guessed $21,834, and won the Scion. Note *This game can't be played for any car. It cannot have any repeating numbers. Gallery stackthedeck1.png stackthedeck2.png stackthedeck3.png|This lip care product isn't worth $1.49. It's $2.49. stackthedeck4.png|This contestant was so close! Only 1 number off. stackthedeck5.png|Which of these items is worth $3.19? Stack the Deck Win-1.JPG|Now this is a win for sure. Stack the Deck Win-2.JPG Stack the Deck Win-3.JPG YouTube Videos Stack The Deck Premiere (October 9, 2006) A Stack The Deck Winner From 2009 (April 17, 2009) Another Stack The Deck Winner From 2009 (September 24, 2009) Another Stack the Deck Winner with only 1 number (September 20, 2010) Stack the Deck played for a Most Expensive Car (January 14, 2011) The Only Stack The Deck Winner From Season 42 (October 14, 2013) Heartbreaking Loss from Season 42 (March 25, 2014) Another Heartbreaking Loss from Season 42 (May 12, 2014) Stack The Deck Winner From 2015 (January 6, 2015) Another Stack The Deck Winner From 2015 (May 25, 2015) Dismal Playing From 2015 (June 17, 2015) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:Car Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:A Choice of 2 Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Long Play